Sulfur dioxide is a common atmospheric pollutant. It is desirable to remove SO.sub.2 from gaseous mixtures, such as flue gases, before such gaseous mixtures are released to the atmosphere.
The prior art has addressed this problem with various scrubbing devices. These solutions to the problem have had the drawback that they create a problem of disposal of the spent aqueous solutions which are used in scrubbers.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides a solution to the problem wherein scrubbing is not required. Besides the fact that it creates no new disposal problem, the present invention in one embodiment provides concentrated SO.sub.2 as a product.
It is an object of this invention to remove sulfur dioxide from gaseous mixtures.